


Boy Without A Goal

by Sliverangel99



Series: Uncommon Bottoms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Tom Riddle, Bottom Tom Riddle, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Harry Potter, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverangel99/pseuds/Sliverangel99
Summary: Harry had defeated Voldemort...but at what cost. Everyone he knows and love are gone with the exception of just a little under a handful of people. He's not satisfied with that. He, with the help of others, will travel back in time using dark methods and destroy the problem from the root.





	Boy Without A Goal

"Today is a day of celebration and of great mourning." The speaker of the hour stated. "We have lost many of lives to the defeat of Voldemort. Family...friends....lovers...We're here today to honer those who have departed from us too soon."

 

The memorial took place on a special plot of land donated by several pureblood "light" families. The stone which names were carved on sat large and wide. It was black granite with the names of the warriors of light craved into them. It was crowded by thousands of people including ministry officials, auroras, family and friends of the deceased, and of course the boy-who-lived.

 

Harry sat staring blankly ahead stiff as a board. He tuned out the speaker's horrible speech long ago.

 

_Herminone...Ron....Fred...Sirius...Remus...Tonks...Dumbledore....Severus...All those people who died....And for WHAT?! For me....for the greater good....there has to....there has to be someway to fix this...there has to be._


End file.
